


old memory

by reshichu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: :), F/F, are you ready for pain?, im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: maki remembers.





	

You were wandering down the halls of your family’s hospital when you saw them.

A child, with black hair, and bright red eyes, probably just a few years older than you, and her father, bedridden, but conscious.

They were spending their time together, laughing and telling stories. You observed them from afar for a while. But when the time came for her to go home with her mother, you heard it.

“Now, altogether! Nico-Nico-Nii!”

They all did it. With the brightest smiles you’d seen in your life. Her father patted her head.

“Always keep that smile up for me, okay? And don’t worry. It’s only a nasty old disease, a quick surgery can fix it soon! I’ll make it.”

And so they left. You overheard the two as they left.

“Papa’ll make it, right? There’s no way a nasty sickness can get him, right?”

“Of course. Your Papa’s strong, he’ll fight off the disease! And of course, our precious Nico’s Nico-Nico-Nii will help fight it off! Don’t worry, Nico. He’ll make it.”

…

You were at the hospital again the next morning. It was a scuffle of hurrying nurses and doctors, and the distinct sound of a flatline.

He never made it.

-

And now, a few years pass. Your family enrolls you in an old, traditional school, Otonokizaka.

You got dragged into school idol business by an overly enthusiastic ginger. And in one of your wacky escapades, you see her.

Black hair.

Bright, red eyes.

The smile.

“Nico-Nico-Nii!”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr as kana--mari


End file.
